Vacaciones de locos
by NightBlack 457
Summary: Percy y Annabeth están en el lago cuando una botella llega a la orilla que adentro tiene una nota, esta nota es de una amiga de Percy que los invita a quedarse con todos sus amigos a la casa de campo que tienen ¿ellos aceptaran?¿Quiénes irán? La respuesta: CAOS.
1. Prologo

**Hola este es mi primer fic, espero les guste.**

Prologo

Percy y Annabeth estaban en el lago abrazados, esperando para que algo interesante pasara ya que estaban en el campamento en época de clases porque Sally y Paul habían salido de vacaciones igual que los padres de Annabeth y ellos habían sido obligados a quedarse en el campamento, no es que no les gustara pero estaban muy aburridos.

Percy se estaba quedando dormido cuando Annabeth le toco levemente el hombro despertándolo por completo.

-Percy, mira- le dijo Annabeth apuntando hacia la orilla del lago.

Percy creyó que era un mensaje Iris pero al fijarse más se dio cuenta de que era una botella con una nota adentro, Percy se acercó y tomo la botella mientras Annabeth trataba de ver por el hombro de Percy.

Percy la leyó y sonrió.

-Que dice, Percy?- pregunto Annabeth a su lado.

-Dice que podemos dejar de aburrirnos.

**Que les pareció?**

**-Night**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: recuerden que todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido Rick Riordan, excepto los que salieron de mi loca mente aburrida.**

Capitulo 1: La famosa Lía de la que no sabíamos nada

Annabeth POV

Mire con confusión a Percy, trato de leer la carta de nuevo pero seguía sin poder mirar sobre el hombro de Percy.

-Percy…..si quieres que entienda…..¡déjame leer la maldita carta!- grite enojada, el sonrió con diversión como si le diera risa mi frustración, yo estaba segura de que así era, y me tendió la carta, me costó leerla por la dislexia pero al final logre comprenderlo.

_Percy:_

_No me has llamado idiota y estoy muy enojada contigo, ni siquiera se te ocurra mirarme cuando me veas._

_Ignora lo que acabo de escribir, me di cuenta lo estúpido que sonaba después de escribirlo, bueno, voy al punto._

_Quería invitarte a casa por las vacaciones, con tus amigos y (si, Sally me conto), tu novia._

_Mándame un mensaje Iris con tu respuesta, dime antes de las 7 pm._

_Besos_

_ Lía_

Termine de leer y no pude evitar que un nudo se formara en mi garganta, sentí de repente un miedo inexplicable cuando lei que la firma era de una chica, me pregunte si Percy y esa chica habían sido amigos muy cercanos o más que eso, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me di la vuelta pero no pude evitar que una cayera por mi mejilla, Percy me miro preocupado y se acercó a mí con los brazos estirados.

-Listilla ¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto, lo esquive pero él fue más rápido y me encerró en sus fuertes brazos, me eché a llorar sobre su pecho, el enterró su cara en mi cabello y me abrazo más fuerte- dime que te sucede por favor.

Negué con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho

-No podré ayudarte si no me dices- tomo mi barbilla e hizo que mirara hacia arriba, clave mi mirada en sus ojos verde mar y todas mis inseguridades se esfumaron.

-¿De que conoces a esa Lía?- le dije con voz firme, el dejo escapar una carcajada y rozo mis labios con los suyos.

-No estés celosa- me dijo y me separe de golpe y lo mire con furia.

-No estoy celosa- el me miro alzando una ceja- solo quiero saber por qué reclama que no la has llamado, solo las personas importantes como familia o novias te reclaman que no los llamas, no estoy celosa, ya te lo dije y además ella no debe ser tan especial como para decir eso y además…

-Annabeth, Lía es mi prima, no mi ex novia- Solté un suspiro aliviada, Percy me miro y vi la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Y-yo lo lamento, Percy- le dije, el me dedico una sonrisa de esas que dicen_: Todo está bien_, le sonreí y lo bese….

Suspire contra sus labios, estaban salados y fríos, en perfecto contraste con los suyos, que eran cálidos y dulces, como el mismo Percy le había dicho en una ocasión.

Nos besamos lentamente durante largo rato, luego me separe de el y le tome la mano.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?- le dije con una sonrisa, el me miro confundido y yo rodé los ojos- vamos a ver quién quiere ir.

Me sonrió y nos dirigimos al comedor donde estaban todos sentados en la misma mesa, se habían quedado Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Nico, Thalia (Artemisa le había dado unas pequeñas vacaciones a sus cazadoras que se habían ido al campamento aunque no hablaban con los hombres, excepto Thalia), Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Will, Pollux, Frank, Hazel y Rachel.

Nos sentamos al lado de Thalia y Percy enseguida se puso a comer una tarta azul, se veía tan deliciosa que cuando el no miraba saque un pequeño pedazo y me lo metí rápido a la boca.

-Hey!- me reclamo Percy mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa inocente y los demás se reían, luego me di cuenta que hasta Chiron y el señor D se reian y estaban en la cabecera de la mesa, detrás de ellos entro una chica, era alta, de tez tan blanca como la piel de alguien que ha pasado toda su vida en el inframundo, tenía el cabello negro y liso hasta la cintura, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero, un top blanco y botas blancas hasta la rodilla pero lo más llamativo de la chica eran sus ojos…de un color morado, tenía un brillo travieso y cariñoso en sus ojos.

Parecía que tenía planeado algo, cuando me voltee para decirle a Percy, ella se puso un dedo sobre la boca para señalarme que guardara silencio, se acercó corriendo a Percy y…

-BUU!- grito la chica y Percy salto de su silla y se dio la vuelta, la chica se estaba riendo a carcajadas en el suelo, Percy le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-Lía!- exclamo Percy mientras salía corriendo tras Lía que se había parado y salido corriendo, Thalia y Nico se agarraban las costillas de tanto reír, Chiron y el señor D trataban de ocultar su risa mientras los demás –yo incluida- los mirábamos confundidos.

Percy siguió corriendo detrás de la chica pero con un hábil movimiento la tomo de la cintura y la giro mientras la chica gritaba que la bajara, Thalia se siguió riendo hasta que Percy la tomo de la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro, luego salió corriendo con nosotros pisándole los talones y cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago Percy tiro a Lía y a Thalia al lago, Nico se puso a su lado y ambos rompieron en carcajadas, las chicas salieron del lago y se cruzaron de brazos enfrente de Percy y Nico.

-Nos las vas a pagar, Percy- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Aja- respondió Percy.

-Pero bueno…..olvidémonos de esto un segundo y dime ¿quiénes van a ir?- pregunto Lía.

-Emmm. No le he dicho a nadie excepto a Annabeth- dijo Percy frotándose el cuello

-Bien ¿Qué esperas para decirles?- pregunto Lia señalándonos, Percy abrió la boca para decir algo pero Lía lo interrumpió- ¿Quieren irse de vacaciones a mi casa?

-Perdón pero…..ni siquiera te conocemos- dijo Will.

-Perdón, me presento- dijo Lía sacudiendo su mano a modo de saludo- Mi nombre es Lía Jackson, soy la prima de Percy.

-¡¿Tienes una prima?!- preguntaron todos menos Nico, Thalia, el señor D, Chiron y yo por supuesto.

-Creo que es obvio que tiene prima- dijo Nico rodando los ojos.

-Chiron, si no hay ningún problema me gustaría que los que quieran pudieran venir- dijo Lía con una sonrisa que les saco una sonrisa a los chicos a excepción de unos cuantos- ¿Habrá algún problema?

-No, pero deberás decirle a ellos- respondió Chiron.

-¿Quién quiere ir?

-Nosotros- dijeron Travis y Connor

-Yo voy-dijo Piper

-Y….-empezó a decir Jason pero se cortó de repente porque Lía levanto una mano callándolo.

-Quien no quiere ir?-pregunto Lía, nadie dijo una sola palabra excepto Thalia que levanto una mano.

-No quieres ir, Thalia?- pregunto Lía con dolor en los ojos.

-No, claro que quiero, solo no sé qué dirá Artemisa- dijo Thalia con arrepentimiento al ver cómo había reaccionado Lía.

-No te preocupes, ya hable con Artemisa y ella cree que no importa pero como Adam, Liam y Josh están en mi casa ella cree que necesitas que te cuiden un poquito así que me pidió que durmieras en el cuarto al lado de Percy- dijo cautelosa esperando la reacción de Thalia, está la miraba boquiabierta igual que Percy, Thalia sacudió la cabeza y miro a Percy, le lanzo una mirada que claramente significaba _¿te importa?_ A lo que Percy sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-Bien- dijo Thalia simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si!- grito Lía- ¿Qué esperan? Vayan a ordenar sus cosas.

Todos se fueron, yo me iba a ir también pero Percy me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia Lía, me abrazo por la cintura y Lía sonrió al vernos.

-Lía, ella es mi novia Annabeth- dijo Percy y me sonrió, cuando conecto sus ojos con los míos me di cuenta de que estaban llenos de amor, cariño y felicidad, todo dirigido hacia mí y por mí, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- Es un gusto, Annabeth, me alegro que hagas feliz a mi primo y que lo controles bien por lo que veo- se rio Lía, estrechando mi mano.

-Dalo por hecho- me reí con ella, Percy nos miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiro.

-Bueno…..vayan a ordenar sus cosas, vengo por ustedes mañana a las 2:00 pm, Bye-dijo y se fue corriendo por el bosque.

Percy y yo nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia mi cabaña.

-Así que… ¿te agradó Lía?- me pregunto dudoso, me reí y le di un beso en los labios.

-Si, por supuesto- le respondí- Nos vemos mañana, Sesos de Alga.

-Hasta mañana, Chica Lista- me dio un beso y se fue, lo vi marchar y luego entre en mi cabaña.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Es mi primer fic y me importa se opinión, déjenme en los reviews si les gusto, una crítica, una sugerencia, etc.**

**Por cierto, el tiempo en el que ocurre esta historia es después de la guerra contra Gea.**

**Frank y Hazel están de vacaciones en el campamento mestizo, mientras que Jason se quedo con Piper es el campamento. Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**Bye**

**Night Ψ**


End file.
